Freshman
by Twilightluver10123456789
Summary: Bella starts a boarding school against her will. Then she meets Edward. What will happen? Frist FanFic. please read not good at summeries. AH normal pairings. rated T Review If you do or don't like.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- The Start

Bella POV

"It's no fair, don't make me go!" I pleaded. I was so pissed, how could my parents do this to me?

I'm sorry Bells, but you don't like Forks and your moms a way for a year," Charlie said. Feeling sorry for sending me away to a boarding school. "C'mon Bells, we invested a lot of money the least you can do is try to survive one year at Jordan Academy." Yes, that's where I was going. What kind of academy name is Jordan anyways? I was two miles from my hellish torture.

"Okay Bells, were here," Charlie informed me. "I'll help with your bags. You go get your schedule." He said as we were getting out of the car. Once Charlie started taking out my three bags I went to the main office.

Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new" She started flipping trough paper work, looking for mine.

"Ah, here we are," she handed them over and showed me where my dorm was.

"Thanks" I said as I walked out to get my bags, "okay, I'm all set love you dad."

"Love you too Bells. I'll see you during breaks." Then he drove away, not wanting to miss tonight's game I guessed.

I looked at the map it looks like my building is the closest to campus. That's good. My dorm is A97. Apparently I got a suite, with two other girls. As I got there I had to walk up one flight of stairs. I took a breath and opened the door.

There I saw two people making out not stopping for air. It looked like the guy was eating her. They broke apart when I came in.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. This is Emmett," she gestured to the giant guy who she was just making out with. He had tan skin, HUGE muscles, almost baby like face, and dark brown almost black, curly hair. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she apologized and turned toward Emmett. "Maybe you should go babe. Go unpack some of _your _things."

"Okay, the guys should be getting here soon;" he sighed and kissed Rosalie, and then turned to me "it is nice meeting you. Hey do you like to shop?" that was a random question.

"No, I hate to shop. Why do you want to know?"

He looked at me sternly and put a hand on my shoulder. "It was nice knowing you," then he started to walk away.

"Why does it matter?" I yelled after him. "What's going to happen?"

"Nothing…yet," he yelled back.

I decided to turn my attention back to Rosalie. "I'm Bella and don't worry about it Rosalie. Which room is mine?" I saw three rooms. One was green, one was pink, and the last was blue. I hoped the pink wasn't mine. I hate the color pink. It looked like Rosalie claimed the green room, since all her stuff is in it.

"The blue one. The pink one, well that's Alice's she'll get mad if someone takes her room. And call me Rose." Good I don't have the pink room.

"Thanks Rose." I said and went to my room.

My room was pretty basic. It had a desk, chair, bed, hardwood floor, and a gorgeous view of a fountain outside.

Once I was almost done setting up my room I heard two screams. I ran out of my room to find Rose and another girl hugging and bouncing up and down. After they were done jumping, they turned to me Rose made the introductions.

"Bella this is Alice" she said pointing "Alice this is our roommate Bella."

"Hi" said Alice. She had black pointy hair and didn't cover five foot. She came over and gave me a hug "were gonna be best friends."

"Hi" I said back. "I bet we are going to be best friends."

"So when are the guys coming for dinner? I'm starving," Rose asked.

"5:30" she replied instantly. "So do you have a boyfriend Bella?" she asked me.

"No, and I don't want one." Okay, that's not true but she had a look in her eye.

"You'll change your mind." She stated. I was worried. "Bella what class are you in?" apparently its 20 questions.

"Um…" I said looking through my bag. "I'm in freshman5"

"That's great you'll be with Edward and me."

"Who's Edward?"

"My brother, He's coming to dinner with us. You should come to dinner with us to."

"Okay. Hey, Rose what class are you and Emmett in?"

"Emmett, Jasper, and I are in sophomore4," Rose responded.

"Who's Jasper?" I felt weird asking all these questions.

"My boyfriend, more like true love," Alice chirped in.

"What do the numbers mean?"

"They mean the difficulty, four is average," explained Rose.

We got dressed I wore bell bottoms with a tight tee and a pair of black flats. Rose and Alice wore the most beautiful dresses ever. Just than there was a knock on the door. Alice opened it and three guys came in. Emmett went right over to Rose and started making out. Alice introduced me to Jasper.

"Jasper this is Bella my roommate. Bella this is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you" Jasper said. He was almost as muscular as Emmett he has blond hair and kind of dumb expression. But he was nice.

"You too" I said and they were making goo-goo eyes at each other. Leaving me staring at the most perfect person.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

"It's no fair, don't make me go!" I pleaded. I was so pissed, how could my parents do this to me?

I'm sorry Bells, but you don't like Forks and your moms a way for a year," Charlie said. Feeling sorry for sending me away to a boarding school. "C'mon Bells, we invested a lot of money the least you can do is try to survive one year at Jordan Academy." Yes, that's where I was going. What kind of academy name is Jordan anyways? I was two miles from my hellish torture.

"Okay Bells, were here," Charlie informed me. "I'll help with your bags. You go get your schedule." He said as we were getting out of the car. Once Charlie started taking out my three bags I went to the main office.

Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new" She started flipping trough paper work, looking for mine.

"Ah, here we are," she handed them over and showed me where my dorm was.

"Thanks" I said as I walked out to get my bags, "okay, I'm all set love you dad."

"Love you too Bells. I'll see you during breaks." Then he drove away, not wanting to miss tonight's game I guessed.

I looked at the map it looks like my building is the closest to campus. That's good. My dorm is A97. Apparently I got a suite, with two other girls. As I got there I had to walk up one flight of stairs. I took a breath and opened the door.

There I saw two people making out not stopping for air. It looked like the guy was eating her. They broke apart when I came in.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. This is Emmett," she gestured to the giant guy who she was just making out with. He had tan skin, HUGE muscles, almost baby like face, and dark brown almost black, curly hair. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she apologized and turned toward Emmett. "Maybe you should go babe. Go unpack some of _your _things."

"Okay, the guys should be getting here soon;" he sighed and kissed Rosalie, and then turned to me "it is nice meeting you. Hey do you like to shop?" that was a random question.

"No, I hate to shop. Why do you want to know?"

He looked at me sternly and put a hand on my shoulder. "It was nice knowing you," then he started to walk away.

"Why does it matter?" I yelled after him. "What's going to happen?"

"Nothing…yet," he yelled back.

I decided to turn my attention back to Rosalie. "I'm Bella and don't worry about it Rosalie. Which room is mine?" I saw three rooms. One was green, one was pink, and the last was blue. I hoped the pink wasn't mine. I hate the color pink. It looked like Rosalie claimed the green room, since all her stuff is in it.

"The blue one. The pink one, well that's Alice's she'll get mad if someone takes her room. And call me Rose." Good I don't have the pink room.

"Thanks Rose." I said and went to my room.

My room was pretty basic. It had a desk, chair, bed, hardwood floor, and a gorgeous view of a fountain outside.

Once I was almost done setting up my room I heard two screams. I ran out of my room to find Rose and another girl hugging and bouncing up and down. After they were done jumping, they turned to me Rose made the introductions.

"Bella this is Alice" she said pointing "Alice this is our roommate Bella."

"Hi" said Alice. She had black pointy hair and didn't cover five foot. She came over and gave me a hug "were gonna be best friends."

"Hi" I said back. "I bet we are going to be best friends."

"So when are the guys coming for dinner? I'm starving," Rose asked.

"5:30" she replied instantly. "So do you have a boyfriend Bella?" she asked me.

"No, and I don't want one." Okay, that's not true but she had a look in her eye.

"You'll change your mind." She stated. I was worried. "Bella what class are you in?" apparently its 20 questions.

"Um…" I said looking through my bag. "I'm in freshman5"

"That's great you'll be with Edward and me."

"Who's Edward?"

"My brother, He's coming to dinner with us. You should come to dinner with us to."

"Okay. Hey, Rose what class are you and Emmett in?"

"Emmett, Jasper, and I are in sophomore4," Rose responded.

"Who's Jasper?" I felt weird asking all these questions.

"My boyfriend, more like true love," Alice chirped in.

"What do the numbers mean?"

"They mean the difficulty, four is average," explained Rose.

We got dressed I wore bell bottoms with a tight tee and a pair of black flats. Rose and Alice wore the most beautiful dresses ever. Just than there was a knock on the door. Alice opened it and three guys came in. Emmett went right over to Rose and started making out. Alice introduced me to Jasper.

"Jasper this is Bella my roommate. Bella this is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you" Jasper said. He was almost as muscular as Emmett he has blond hair and kind of dumb expression. But he was nice.

"You too" I said and they were making goo-goo eyes at each other. Leaving me staring at the most perfect person.

Chapter 2

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen," he said holding out his hand.

"H-Hi," I was stumbled "I'm Isabella Swan, you can call me Bella," I said taking his hand. I felt an electric shock when I touched his hand. We stayed like that for about a minute. I just looked at his emerald green eyes I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Look there both blushing!" Emmett laughed "look how red Bella is," they all broke to laughter.

"Looks like Eddiekinz is in love!" Emmett continued.

"Shut up," Edward said pulling his hand away from mine. Shoving them into his pockets.

"Well let's get going. I'm hungry" Alice said. Edward and I parted and we left to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was huge. It was its own building and the inside seemed bigger then the outside, which was huge. There were 20 square dining table with pale red table cloths on them. They were set in four even rows and each row was evenly spaced. There were seven wooden chairs around each table. The floors were a deep red about the same color as the walls, and were marble. There was a fountain drink, salad bar, and an ice cream machine. I stood there mouth agape, as I took in the awesome cafeteria.

"Holy f*!^ing shit!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Come on! We got to get in line." Alice said then dragged me along. The sudden movement made me trip and I fell into something hard. I looked up to see what I fell on and it was the Greek god himself. I fell into Edward Cullen my face went instantly red. Opps, I guess I brought him down with me.

"Sorry," I said as I got up. I felt like I was on fire from my blushing

Edward got up too and brushed himself off. He gave me a glare.

"Well, try not to do it again," he said and walked off.

'That's what sorry means dumbshit' I thought. I can't believe how big a jerk he was.

I got trough the rest of the line without incident. I tried to stay as far as possible from Edward. But I ended up sitting next to him. We were sitting as far away as possibly as the seats let us.

"You know Edward," Alice started "Bella is single."

"Alice!" I moaned. Then I kicked her under the table. "Drop it," I whispered to her.

"Fine, it's only a matter of time." She turned her attention back to Jasper. I looked back down at my food.

"I'm sorry for acting like that," Edward whispered.

"It's okay, I guess" I said. I was still mad at him. It was just hard to stay mad at him. Maybe he's not as big as a jerk as I thought.

"I can be a huge jerk sometimes," wow. It was like he could read my mind.

"I'm gonna go get ready for tomorrow," I said to everyone. I was getting kind of nervous around Edward.

"Do you want some help," Alice offered.

"No thanks, you guys stay here," I told everyone. I wanted some alone time.

"Okay, bye," Alice said. She looked a little hurt.

I got up to throw away the food I barely touched. When of cross I tripped…again. I was waiting for the impact that didn't come. I felt two arms around my waist. I looked up to see Edward, with a breath taking crooked smile.

"Gotcha," He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, you save me from a concussion," I said as he let go of me. My face was red.

"No problem. But your going to make a habit of this aren't you?"

"Yeah," I simply replied.

"Do you want some help from me getting ready for tomorrow?" He asked with the crooked smile. I so wanted to say yes but I couldn't.

"No, I'm good. But can I have the rain check for hanging out sometime?" Not wanting to put him down because I did want to go out with him.

"Yes you can have a rain check,"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." My face was getting redder and redder I need to escape.

"Bye, Bella" Then I left.

I was so excited I could barely sit still when I got back to the dorm.

When I was done getting ready Alice and Rose came in. They had huge smiles on their faces.

"What's up" I asked wanting to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What's with the smiles? Did you fool around with Emmett and Jasper?" I said joking with them. They both laughed at the last one.

"Maybe," They both said with smug smiles. "But that's not the point. We found out something juicy." Then Rose started to chant. "We know something you don't know." It was getting annoying fast.

"What?" Thinking to myself maybe I don't want to know.

"I said I wouldn't tell. Well Rose did and I'm not Rose so…" Alice rambled for a minute. "Edward likes you!" She screamed. "But you can't tell him we said anything," She was lying. Edward was perfect. He was beautiful, Greek god looking, and he has the perfect personality. As for me I was plain, clumsy, and ugly. He could never like me; he could have any girl why would he choose me?

"No, he doesn't were just friends. He could never like me." I stated.

"Well you guys are just friends for now. He could like you and he does like you." Alice countered. "Do you like him?" Yes

"No," Hoping my lie wasn't too obvious. I wish he liked me.

"You're lying," Damn she saw trough it I'll have to play dumb now.

"No, I'm not lying. Why would I lie to you?" I asked innocently. Rose stopped chanting and went to bouncing up and down. "Rose can you stop bouncing, please? You are getting on my nerves. Both of you are,"

"Sorry Bella were only telling the truth. By the way you would lie to us, because we would go crazy if you told us you liked him," She nodded happily at her smartness.

"You guys are going crazy right now," I pointed out the obvious. "I'm going to bed," I walked off to my room. I looked at my clock it said 10:30. A very acceptable time to go to bed. I went into a very peaceful night, I didn't dream.

I woke about 3:30 am with loud knocking at the door. I was still asleep when I got up and walked over to the door. Usually I was smarter and not answer the door. But I felt like I needed to open it.

There Edward stood with a frantic expression. He was standing there in sleeping pants but no shirt. I saw his six pack and he was so perfect. NO way he could like me. I snapped out of it.

"Edward are you okay? What's wrong?" Now I was concerned because of his expression. I was waking up.

"Um, nothing I just wanted to make sure you girls were okay. I thought I heard something," he said covering something up. I decided not to push it. He looked calmer.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Sure," He replied simply.

"Okay, go into the blue room. We don't want Alice or Rose to see us," He nodded in agreement and went to my room.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. I kind of wanted to play tongue hockey.

"I want to know more about you, so how about 20 questions?" He suggested.

"Okay," I agreed easily. We were now both sitting on my bed.

"Why did you come to Jordan?" He got the first question.

I took a deep breath. "Because my mom wants some alone time with Phil, her new husband my new step-dad and I really didn't like Forks. So they sent me here." I got silent for a minute. "Why are you here?"

"My dads the school doctor and my moms the headmaster here," He answered simply.

"Wow that must be tough," I mumbled to myself.

The questions went on, we both got more comfortable. We are now both laying on my bed now. As we talked I was falling more and more for him. We talked our past and the hopes for the future. It seemed like we've known each other for years.

Next thing I knew it was morning. Edward was asleep next to me. We must have both fallen asleep. I looked at my clock it said 8:00 o' clock Alice and Rose are gonna wake up any moment if there not already awake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I keep forgetting about this**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL!!!! :'(**

Chapter 4

"Edward," I started to whisper and shake his shoulder. "Edward, Edward you need to wake up," I said a little louder. He started to wake up to my relief.

"Where am I?" He asked groggy.

"You're in my room. We fell asleep well talking," I explained to him. He had the dumbest expression on his face.

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry. What time is it?"

"Don't worry about it," I told him. "It's about 8:00"

"Crap," He said under his breath. He shook his head waking himself up. He began to make hi way over to the door. When we heard Rose and Alice in the living room and were heading towards my room. I watched Edward contemplate whether he should leave or not. The voices were becoming louder and louder. 'Crap there coming' I thought. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Edward and I exchanged worried glances.

"Bella are you awake?" Alice called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, give me a minute I'm getting dressed," I yelled to Alice.

"Okay, were hungry so were gonna go meet the guys for breakfast we'll meet you there. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I said relived "I'll see you there"

"Okay, bye," They both yelled.

"Okay see ya there," As soon as we heard the main door closed Edward was off out of the door before he left he called.

"I'll see you at breakfast. I don't think we should mention this to anyone, we could be expelled," he said kind of worried.

"Yeah I totally agree,"

"But wait," I said remembering something. "What are you going to tell Emmett and Jasper?" Surely they would've noticed him missing.

"Nothing," With that ha was off.

I decided to wear skinny jeans with my uggs and a nice fitting shirt almost dress like. When I got to the cafeteria I saw Edward was already there. As I made my way over I heard Jasper and Emmett talking to Edward.

"Where were you last night, Edward?" Emmett asked. "You got up around 3:30 and didn't come back. Were you with a girl? Did you finally get lucky Eddiekinz?" Everyone laughed at that one and his face went red. Then Rose spoke up.

I heard someone banging on our door around that time. It freaked me out. Then it just stopped" Oh, crap they were gonna figure it out.

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you," Emmett said. Giving her a kiss after.

"Thanks," She said after. Then turned her attention to me. "Bella, do you have any idea what it was? Did you hear it? It sounded like it was headed for your room Bella."

"No, sorry I sleep like a rock. But maybe it was someone in the other room. If you know what I mean," I said. Trying to play it dumb a little bit.

"So where were you Edward?" Emmett pressed.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk," He lied smoothly. He switched subjects. Which was good because I couldn't lie. "So, Bella what is your schedule?"

"Well, I have chemistry, history, geometry, English, then free period. In that order," I memorized it last night. "You?"

"Same as you except I have gym instead of free period," He said, with my favorite crooked smile. "We have history with Alice," like I don't already get enough of her.

**More to come like girl fights and Bella's first day of class.**

**I won't Post anymore until I get 15 Reviews. REVIEW even if you don't like and yes this chapter was boring it will get better**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I know I didn't get all my 15 reviews but I really wanted to post this now I mean it review PLEASE for all that is holy REVIEW**

Chapter 5

My classes were boring. Big surprise. The only thing that kept me going was Edward; he supported me, as in kept me awake trough class. But now I had my last hour without him. It was study hall. At least I don't have to do anything. Alice wanted to talk to me without Edward so she showed me to my last class. As we were walking she brought up an unwanted topic.

"I knew where Edward was last night," she finally said. She said it as a statement which worried me.

"Really?" Deciding to let her guess. "Where was he?" I hope she got it wrong but some part of me hope that she would guess right.

"yup," she paused for a minute. She stopped and looked me in the eye. "He was in your room,"

"No, not in my room were only friends," I lied. "We could never like each other like that," Well, he couldn't like me like that.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. He's head over heels for you; it's amazing you can't see that,"

"No, he's not," I said sternly. "Can we drop it please," I begged. "He doesn't like me and he was not and will never be in my room. Got it?" I ranted a little.

"Fine, sorry. I still think that,"

"Alice," I whined.

"Fine, fine. I won't bring it up again,"

"Thanks," we started to walk again. I was silent for a minute. I looked like a question was burning at her tongue it was only a matter of time before she would ask.

"Were you guys being safe?" she asked. She looked relived she finally asked.

"Alice!" I yelled. I was mad now. "HE WAS NOT IN MY ROOM AND WE DID NOT WILL NOT HAVE SEX!!!" I screamed. I noticed people staring. I said that too loud. She giggled.

"Denial," She sang as she skipped leaving me behind.

"Ugh!" I yelled and clamed down.

When I was almost to my class room a girl came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Sarah," she started I didn't like where this was going. "I was wondering if you actually slept with Edward Cullen?" I was about to scream. How could this happen? I think I'll have a little fun.

"Yeah we had a long night. I didn't know it was possible to last that long,"

"Really?" She really believed me.

"No you dork!" I stormed off to my class.

When I finally got there I sat down in a corner and pulled out my favorite book _Wuthering Heights _and started to read. Then I saw two girls out of the corner of my eye pointing at me and staring and whispering something.

Both girls were wearing sluttish outfits and wearing to much make up. They must have spent at least an hour in the mirror each day, if not more. One of the girls started to come over to me. She was hesitating a little, but still looked confident. She made it over to me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," she introduced herself reaching out her hand.

"Bella," I shook her hand.

"Well, Bella" She looked angry. "You may not have noticed but Edward is mine," That surprised me I asked him last night if he had a girlfriend and he told me no.

"Well," I was going to call her bluff, I was going to have fun. "Are you going out with him?"

"Yes," she said lying trough her teeth.

"How long?"

"Two months,"

"Where was he last night?"

"In my room," I got her.

"Was he there after three?"

"Of course,"

"You know Jessica you're a really sucky liar," I accused.

"Well, at least I'm not a whore," She shot back.

"I'm not a whore," I retorted. "I tell the truth. Why don't you F*$k off?" I suggested.

"Fine, but I gave you a warning. If you don't stay away it will start total warfare,"

"When did I sign up for the army? By the way were just friends,"

"It better stay that way, or else,"

"Oh scary," I said sarcastically.

"People will be watching you,"

"Okay, got it. Now leave before I kick your arse,"

"I'm not afraid of you,"

"You should be,"

"Bring it,"

Then I attacked.


	6. Chapter 6

**OKay I Know i haven't updated in a while I'm sorry But I needed to get over somethings.**

**Right now it's 12:22 am I just wrote this so its short. sorry.** **P.S. last chapter I forgot to put an authors note but mainly from last chapter when I said Dork I meant a whales dick. Thats what I meant.**

* * *

Chapter 6

I had her in a head lock when two teachers and three students pulled us off each other. We were yelled at to go to the office to see the head master. We both walked down to the office in shame. I had a smug smile on my face because I won the fight. As we were waiting for the headmaster to call us in Edward walked by. He stopped to look at me in a questioning look.

"I got in a fight," before he could ask. He looked at Jessica then at me again.

"Who won?"

"Me," I said smugly. He laughed and said.

"Good for you,"

"Eddie," Jessica jumped in. She was going to play the sympathy vote. "This mean girl hurt me. You shouldn't hang out with her," She complained.

"Jessica," he said turning to her. "I don't care about you, anymore get over your self," This shocked me the part about anymore. So he cared for her once.

"But Eddie were dating," What was this chick delusional?

"First don't call me 'Eddie' my name is Edward. Second we dated we aren't dating anymore,"

"But Eddi-" Edward cut her off.

"No, Jessica. I don't like you. Please leave me alone," He turned back to me. "Good luck in there," And he walked off. We were called in shortly after.

"Hello, have a seat," greeted the headmaster. We both took seats a way from each other. Then the Headmaster started.

"Well girls, would anybody like to explain what happened? Ms. Stanley why don't we star with you," Great couldn't wait for this story.

"Well," She began. "I was sitting silently, studying for my history test when Bella came up to me and started talking about of how to stay a way from Edward and how she was going to beat me up. Things like that. Then she attacked. She's insane she shouldn't be here. She-she should be in a mental institution," She was playing the innocent now.

"Bella is this how it happened?" the headmaster asked. I wish I could remember her name.

"No, not all the way I mean that's what happened but I was in her position. She was the one interrogating me," I explained.

"So this all happened because of Edward?" She asked

"Yes," we both answered.

"Edward who?" She asked going behind her desk.

"Cullen," I answered solely.

"Okay," She said doing something with the phone. "Do you like this Cullen boy?" That was a weird question. But I should answer truthfully.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Okay, you do like him. I'm going to let both of you out on a warning. But if it happens again you can be guaranteed to be expelled. You may leave now," She dismissed us. Jessica and I walked out of the room silently and parted quickly. I got back to my dorm I saw a note I picked it up, it was from Edward to me it said.

_I'll meet you at Midnight at your dorm_

_Don't forget,_

_Edward._

**Hope you enjoyed it I'll try to update sooner no promises.** ** R&R please**


	7. Chapter 7

**I"M SO SORRY!!!! I've been SO busy! I just got 2 puppies so I've been occupied. I promise I'll update sooner. I have to credit Vannahlove for helping me. I'm running out of ideas for this so if you have any ideas comment!R&R**

Chapter 7

I stuffed the note in my back pocket before I walked inside. When I walked in Alice and Rose were on the couch talking. They looked at me and they stared at me. Alice was the first to speak.

"Hey Bella. How was your day?" What did the pixie know?

"Nothing. I just got in a fight with a slut," I answered simply.

"Who? Wait! Let me guess Jessica Stanley. Right?" Alice asked interested.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"She's the school slut," Rose spoke up.

"Wow," was all I could say. "I'm hungry lets go eat." I suggested. Alice then started jumping up and down in her seat.

"Let's go to McDonalds!" Alice said now clapping her hands together.

"Are we allowed? I thought it was a closed campus"

"Sure it's Friday so we can leave." Alice said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm in." I agreed. I may by able to fight sluts but not Alice.

"I'm not." Rose sneered.

"C'mon Rose you gotta come." Alice whined.

"No McDonalds makes you fat." Rose stated.

"And that's why they have salads." Alice retorted.

"But Alice," Rose started to whine.

"No butts we are going to McDonalds."

"Fine." Rose said giving in.

"Did you realize you like Edward yet?" Alice asked when we got our food and were sitting down.

"Yes Alice, I have an undying love for him." I said sarcastically. "NO! I don't like him and I never will!" I yelled. Then I took a bite of my Big Mac. Alice gat a quarter Pounder and Rose got some type of salad.

By the time we got back it was 10:30pm. Edward would be here in an hour and a half.

"So do you guys wasn't to stay up all night and watch movies, and give Bella a makeover?" Alice asked clapping her hands at her idea. Rose perked up when she heard makeover. "Oh, c'mon you guys we can watch Accepted! We are shitheads!" She yelled rose and I burst out laughing.

"Not tonight Alice tomorrow, I promise. I'm really tired and want to go to bed." I lied. I hope she wouldn't see trough it. I'm a terrible liar.

"Bella." Alice whined.

"No, I'm sorry"

"Hey I'm still in." Rose said.

"Okay." Alice perked up.

"Can you guys go into one of your rooms so I'm not disturbed." I asked afraid they would say no.

"Yeah, no problem. Night Bells." Alice said heading to her room.

"Night." Rose said following her.

I went into my room and got ready for Edward to come over. By 11:45 I cleaned my entire room. I decided to read Twilight. My favorite book that I've read at least 25 times and never gets old. I could hear Alice and Rose giggling and talking in the room over. At 11:55 I thought it would be a good idea to wait for Edward outside so I could get the door without anyone hearing, or he comes early. Right at midnight I opened the door and found him there with and angelic smile that made him look like a Greek god.

"Come in, go to my room." I instructed. He walked trough without saying a word to me.

"Hi." I said after ten minutes of silence.

"Hi." He finally said.

"So… You wanted to talk. Why?"

"What was your punishment?"

"A warning."

"Yes, my mother can be very giving." His MOTHER!!!! He heard EVERYTHING!!! Shit, shit, shit.

"How much did you hear?" I whispered.

"The ending. Is what you said true?"

"Which part?" I questioned even though it was all true.

"The part where you said you liked me." I should be truthful.

"Yes." Barely able to speak then I spoke up. "But you don't have to like me like that. I don't care. It's a pipe dream anyways. It's stupid. You could have anyone you wouldn't choose me-" I went on ranting. When Edward stopped me.

"You silly naive girl. I wouldn't want to be with anyone besides you." Edward wanted me? I couldn't wrap my mind around that. I must be dreaming.

"I'm dreaming. Aren't I?"

"No Bella I assure you. You are not dreaming." He said and chuckled a little.

"Fine then prove it." I stated.

"Fine." He grabbed my face and smashed his lips to mine. It was like my lips and his were made for each others. We moved perfectly together. Then he pulled away.

"Okay I'm not dreaming."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**** …Hey people… sorry I haven't updated… But here's an extra long chapter for you. And I now have Vannahlove co-writing w/ me & killing me if I don't update. LUCKY YOU!!! U Hi. I'm vannahlove! I usually don't do twilight but Ms. I-can't-write-cuz- my-brain-is-to-small has me tied up in her basemanet forcing me to write or she'll put me in a small room with her evil cat. Now if only she'd watch Naruto to help me out w/ my stories. *sigh***

That night I fell asleep in Edwards arms. I noticed that he was freezing, but I ignored it. It was a perfect moment. When I woke up I notice Edward was gone. I saw a note on my desk. I walked more like stumbled to it. I read it quietly to myself.

_Bella,_

_Were going out to Bob Evans. We'll pick you girls up at 10:00._

_Wake Alice and Rose. Tell them I called._

_Edward._

Okay. I was excited. I calmed myself got dressed and headed to see if Alice and Rose were up. I walked into Rose's room hoping to find them awake… they weren't of course… I started with Alice trying to get her up. I learned just then as I was jumping up and down she sleeps like a rock. I shook her violently and she woke up a little turned to me and BIT ME!!!! She fuckin' bit me!!! I know now I will never get her up in the morning.

I decided to yell that the boys are taking us to breakfast at ten, and she shot right up looked at the clock screamed and ran to the bathroom. With that Rose woke up.

"I'm guessing the guys are coming over in about an hour the way Alice is screaming." Rose stated.

"Yup. You're pretty good at guessing."

"It's a talent. When are the guys coming over?"

"At ten then were going to go to Bob Evans."

(A/N-Hi!! Vannah is now taking OVA!!) "Bob Evans? Why there? They don't have a songle low-fat item on their menu."

"Well then eat half the food and don't add butter." Rose sighed and relented

"Whatever."

---x---

We met up with the boys at Bob Evans and we took a corner booth. I was sandwiched between Edward and Alice, who were talking animatedly around me. I slowly slipped my coffee and small talked with Rosalie until Edward nudged me in the side.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you pass the sugar packets?" He asked and pointed to the basket of sweet-n-low and oter sweeteners. I handed it to him and he stared at me before taking it. When he reached for it, his cold fingers brushed mine and I accidentally jerked my hand back.

" Sorry." I mumbled but he ignored it and went on talking to Alice about celebrity affairs. At first I thought he was mad at me for some reason until three minutes later, my hand brushed his cold fingers and he immediately took my hand. I slightly blushed and tried my best to hide it. I don't think is worked though because across from me, Emmet and Rosalie made sexual innuendos about me and Edward through the whole dinner.

---x---

I woke up to a loud chash in my room, at first I thought it was Edward but it couldn't have been him, he was more graceful than to make a crash that big. I got out of bed to investigate (what, I don't learn my lessons from scary movies) and saw a girl with fire red head searching my room.

"Excuse me?" I asked. She turned to me and hissed.

"Um, what are you doing-" but before I could finish, he banished out of the room. I looked around to see if I could find her but there was no sighn of the girl. I sighed and crawled back into bed. My imagination was really getting the baest of me.

-----------------------x--------------------

Yes, Hello, my name is Vannah. I guess you can say I'm Annah-banana's Beta. I like the twilight books but the movie sux (Face it, it does suck) Well byez!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm updating b4 three months! Ok heres chapter 9. Please read authors note at the bottom. **

----X----X----X----

I fell in a deep sleep. I dreamt of Edward. Too soon I woke up. I felt someone's arm around my waist. I didn't need to open my eyes to know it was Edward. I sat there without moving for about five minutes. Then I decided to get up. I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp but he just held tighter. I looked at him and I got a good idea.

I first kissed him on his forehead, no reaction. I kissed him on his nose, he smiled a little I knew he was a wake but decided to play along. I finally got to his lips. I started with a small peck until his lips were moving with mine.

"Good morning," I said breaking away. He pouted that I pulled away.

"Yeah, yeah," He said. Then pulled my face back up to him. He kissed me. His tongue glided on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gave it to him eagerly. He pulled me on top of him.

There was a loud knock at the door. Edward and I fell onto the ground in surprise. I let out a giggle.

"Get under the bed Alice is gonna come in," I whispered as I was standing up. "Yes Alice?" I yell.

"I'm coming in," She announced and walked in. "I heard something fall. What was it?"

"Nothing," I tried to but it didn't work. But she seemed to let it go.

So what do you want to do today?"_Spend time with Edward._

I don't know. What do you want to do?" Shit wrong question.

Alice got this big ass smile on her face. I got scared. "Let's go shopping!" She yelled.

"No! Alice please no. I'm begging."

"Nope your coming with me weather you like it or not. I'm gonna get Rose. We leave in an hour," With that she walked out.

"Sorry Edward," I said and walked out of the room.

----X----

A few hours later Alice, Rose, and I were at the mall.

"Alice why do you have a Tokio Hotel on?" I asked. Why did I have to dress up and then she just wears a t-shirt?

"Because there awesome," She said simply. Then a girl saw Alice's shirt and ran over to us. When she was standing face to face with Alice she screamed.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!!!!! You like Tokio hotel!? I LOVE Tokio Hotel? My names Rio! What's yours? What's your phone number? We should TOTALLY talks!!!" She went on like this for five minutes. While hugging her. I would've helped Alice but it was too funny! I couldn't stop laughing!

When she left we walked into a store. We entered the vast store of Urban Behavior and immediately went crazy. I got a pair of dark jeans and blue polo. Alice got the whole store and Rose just got a necklace.

----X----

After six hours of shopping we got back to the dorms. It was around 7:00pm. The guys were making us dinner. Fried chicken my favorite. Edward set the plates down on the plates down and flashed me a smile. I returned one. Then Emmett and Jasper came in with the food and sat down. Edward ended up sitting next to me.

"So how was everyone's day?" Jasper asked.

"Good I got lots of clothes. How was your say?"

"We watched the game. My team won. Eddie here had to pay me five bucks," Emmett said. We all faded back into silence.

----X----

After dinner we were all sitting on the couch.

"Hey, guys. I wanna play a game,"

----X----X----X----

**Ok guys now I need your help. Which game should they play? Truth or dare. Or I've never. You guys get to choose put your answer in my reviews and I'm gonna have a poll up on my profile. And please review putting ideas for the game. If I don't get anything then there's no chp.10 until I get ideas. **

**Luv,**

**Annah Banana (h) **


End file.
